Doctor Who Adventures: Alcavia's Worst Secret
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: The TARDIS lands on the beautiful and majestic planet of Alcavia. The Doctor and Martha are astonished by the sight, but when the Doctor finds evidence that another creature is living here, he is livid when he finds one of his greatest enemies from previous incarnations. Will the Doctor be able to save Alcavia? Find out in this sequel! Please leave a review! Please!
1. Chapter I

Doctor Who Adventures: Alcavia's Worst Secret

By: Christian L. Gossett

Chapter I

It's been a year since the Doctor's last regeneration. After turning into the brown haired, brown eyed, Tenth Doctor, the adventures have got much more fun and dangerous! From traveling to a ship were the villainous Ood were held as slaves, to having to face the Krillitanes in Deffry Vale High School, the Doctor was busy defeating notorious monsters and having a good old fun time with Rose Tyler!

He was used to be waiting on Rose, but now he was waiting on medical student, Martha Jones. He did miss her, after her father leaped in and saved her from dying. The two of them are now separated, the Doctor living in reality and Rose in a parallel dimension, along with her father, mother and boyfriend. The Doctor first met Martha when the hospital she worked out was teleported to the moon! Later, he found out that the Judoon, rhinoceros-like police, wanted to find a criminal that had slipped out of their hands. After they got and killed the criminal, the hospital was transported back to Earth and Martha became the Doctor's next companion!

The Doctor retrieves his black, tortoise shell glasses from the right pocket of his light tan jacket. He then puts them on his face and pushed them up so his eyes could be seen from the lens. He then reached to his left pocket and whipped out his sonic screwdriver, which he then started to spin around and act like some sort of sorcerer. He was about to press his finger to the button of the screwdriver, but was then interrupted when his tardy companion opened the door to the TARDIS. "Ello," Martha greeted, jogging up the ramp that led to the main controls of the time ship.

The Doctor scanned Martha's outfit- a burgundy leather windcheater with a light red tee underneath, boot cut, blue, stonewashed jeans and black power heels. He also saw she had golden hoops earrings in her ear and that she ware a golden necklace. "You're late," the Doctor said and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He gave Martha a frustrated look.

"Sorry. My mum wanted me to tell her where I was going. I figured it wasn't the time to tell her that 'I was going to see Mars or the moon or defeat an alien race'!"

"We wouldn't defeat an alien race, Martha. That would make them extinct!"

"So what?"

The Doctor shot her a glare. "Because I'm not that cruel of a person! If they'd cause too much trouble, then I would have no option. But I wouldn't kill off a whole race just for committing murder or treason or anything that doesn't harm the galaxy or other planets or Earth!"

"Earth is a planet, Doctor."

"Well Earth is a more important planet in my book! It is the planet with the most life, meaning the most likely target to notorious and murderous alien races!"

"Like those Daleks and Cybermen?"

"Exactly like those!"

"I remember those things. They came from the Torchwood Tower and started wrecking havoc all of Great Britain."

"It wasn't just Great Britain, Martha. It was the whole world!"

"Yeah. I forgot."

The Doctor walked away from the chair we was sitting in and Martha ran up and stole it away. "I wasn't sit back down anyways," the Doctor responded, thinking that she stole the seat on purpose. "Anyways, where do you want to go? Anywhere in the time, space or the universe!"

"Hmm." Martha started to tap her index finger to her chin, her eyes gazing around the TARDIS like there were ideas written on the walls. She then turned to the Doctor and smiled. "Surprise me!"

"Oh, I will," the Doctor responded and shot a smile back to her. He had the perfect place in mind!

The beautiful planet of Alcavia! The planet with mountains where diamonds are bejeweled into the mountain sides and where the grass was the greenest grass in all of the galaxy, even greener than Earth's grass! The rivers flowed easily and had the purest water than any aquatic place the Doctor ever went. "I have the perfect place in mind," he said and yanked one of the levers of the controls. He then pressed a button here and there, pulled another lever, pressed another button and then pulled up another lever. The TARDIS' engine then roared to life and the Doctor couldn't wait to arrive in Alcavia!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The TARDIS comes to a calm and complete stop. Martha looks into the Doctor's eyes with eyes of curiousness. "Where are we, Doctor," she questioned, wanting to know what her 'surprise' was.

"You'll have to go find out for yourself, Miss Jones," he responded and flashed a smile. "Go on! Check it out!"

She smiled and then rushed out of the TARDIS, the doors creaking behind her. He smiled and put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. Her heard Martha gasping and suddenly became alarmed. _Something may be wrong_, he thought. He then rushed out of the TARDIS and when he stepped out, he saw that nothing was wrong.

It was a gasp of astonishment. "It's…it's beautiful," she said and looked at the Doctor. "Where are we?"

"This, Martha Jones, is the planet of Alcavia, which was once a base camp to the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Golly!"

"What's wrong, Doctor?'

"Aw, nothing. I just remembered what this place was like when the Sontarans settled here! There was black smoke that filled the air and you could smell the smell of decaying bodies. When you would look down, you would occasionally find a part that was from a Dalek or a leg that belonged to another alien race."

"Basically, this place used to be a wasteland!"

"Not a wasteland, Martha. A battlefield. A field that was used for many battles."

"What battles?"

"Oh, all of them! The Sontarans and the Slitheen, the Sontarans and the Daleks- one and two. The Sontarans and the Cybermen- one, two, three, four, five and six."

"Were the Cybermen and the Sontarans really had that much hatred towards each other?"

"Back then, they did. Now, the two don't see each other anymore. Thanks to the Time War!"

"_Time War_? You never told me about that!"

The Doctor shot sorrowful eyes towards Martha. He remembered the sacrifices that were made during the Time War. He committed genocide and his home planet of Gallifrey was gone. Gone forever. All because of him. "It was because I never wanted to talk about it. Poor my other self, he had more sorrow than I do now. He had just regenerated after his predecessor, who was a cruel and evil man."

"What do you mean, _your other self_?" Martha was becoming confused by the Doctor's words.

"I'm a special type of person, Martha. When I die, I become someone new. Kind of like a refresh button! I'm the eleventh one of myself, ten if you don't count….him." The Doctor was referring to the War Doctor, the Doctor that fought in the Time War, losing everything he loved.

"So, you just get a new face?"

"Yep!"

"Interesting! Anyways, how did Alcavia turn out like it is now? Y'know, how did it turn into a beautiful sight after the Sontarans treated it poorly?"

"There have been many theories, but none of them have been proven true. One says that it happened over thousands and thousands of years. While another says that it happened when a powerful and caring god sprayed some sort of magic to make it this beautiful." The Doctor paused and looked one of Alcavia's mountains. "If you ask me, the first one sounds better than the second!"

"I'd have to agree with you. Come on! Let's talk a stroll!"

The Doctor nodded and walked beside Martha. The two walked by the streaming river, the only one on Alcavia! "Is there a name for this river," Martha questioned.

"Yep," the Doctor responded. "The Ginga de Saiko!"

"What's that mean?"

"Best in the Galaxy in Japanese!"

"So Japanese people have been to Alcavia, also?"

"No!"

"Then why is it called that?"

"When other alien natives scavenged the land, they found one of the Sontaran's logs. They searched through it and saw and entry that read: 'the river, northeast of the camp, is the ginga de saiko!"

"So they got the name from a diary? Interesting!"

"It wasn't a diary! It was a battle log! The Sontarans write them to keep track of victories, defeats, possible targets, soldier numbers, weapon numbers! Everything thing that an army needs to know, the Sontarans write it down!"

"Where are they now?"

"Who knows! I don't really want to deal with them, right at the moment." He then looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was turning a light blue color. "Oh, I'm so glad we can see this!"

"What is it," Martha questioned, wondering why the Doctor was so happy.

"You'll get to witness the moon rise in Alcavia! Probably one of the most beautiful sights in all of the galaxy!" The Doctor looked up and saw the light purple moon rise over one of the mountains, the shine reflecting off it and glowing up the sky.

"It's so…beautiful," Martha responded, absolutely amazed by the sight she just witnessed.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor wiped away the tear that had escaped from his eye, crying because of the beautiful sight.

"Are you seriously crying?" Martha scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable!"

"It's a beautiful sight! What, you've never cried when a sad part of a movie comes?"

"Sure. But I don't _ball my eyes out_!"

"I didn't _ball my eyes out_, thank you very much! I shed one tear! One tear! That's it! Just one!"

"It's okay, cry-baby!"

"Call me that again and I'll kick you off the TARDIS!"

"You wouldn't kick me off!"

"Fine! I banish you from entering the TARDIS for…3 hours!"

"_3 hours_?!" Martha's jaw dropped. "You got to be kidding?"

"I'm being more honest than the 16th president!" The Doctor smiled, amused with the joke he just made.

"Very funny, Betty White! Now, where do we go next? We probably shouldn't be out during night time!"

"Don't worry. There hasn't been a sign of a creature for twenty thousand years!"

"_Seriously_?"

"Yep!"

The Doctor removed his glasses and slid them into the right pocket of his jacket, opposite from his sonic screwdriver which was in the left. A blue beam suddenly drilled into the grass in front of the Doctor's feet. Martha screamed and leaped back. "What in the hell was that," she screamed.

"Well," the Doctor started. "I guess something is living here, after all."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The Doctor pulled his tortoise shell glasses from his pocket and put them on, inspecting the hole that was left by the figure's beam. "Are you alright," Martha yelled, making sure he wasn't in shock.

"Get back to the TARDIS, Martha," the Doctor ordered.

"I thought I was _banished_!"

"This is not joke time, Martha! Now go!"

She stepped back a few steps and then jogged away, leaving the Doctor standing on the bank of the Ginga de Saiko River. He kneeled down, inspecting the whole even more. When he looked up, he saw that the figure was still standing on the mountain side. "Who are you," he yelled. "Are you a Dalek? Cybermen? Sontaran?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Doctor," the figure replied, the voice undetectable because it was a distance. "You'll find out soon enough!" The figure then strolled away, leaving the Doctor alone once again.

_I need to find out who that figure was_, he thought to himself. _If I don't, Alcavia could be in serious danger. _

The figure strolls in to his base where his name is written on the front. When he enters, his associate, Lieutenant Skree, who was once a soldier in the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, steps in front of the figure and salutes. "Welcome back, sir," Skree greeted. "Was the elimination of the Doctor successful?"

"I'm afraid not," the figure responded with a ashamed tone, ashamed that he did not get rid of that pitiful Time Lord that is the enemy to his kind. "But don't you frown, Skree. All we need to do is find his time ship and then…then we'll destroy the Doctor…..FOREVER!" The figure threw his fist up into the air, declaring war with his nemesis.

After hours of searching for the figure, the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. When he entered, he saw Martha napping in the chair. His foot it the ramp and made a _thump,_ awakening her. "I must've dozed off," she responded. "I got her and I guess I feel asleep." Martha then yawned and sunk into the chair.

"Did you hear anything," the Doctor questioned, making sure that the threat didn't come near the TARDIS or his companion.

"Nothing at all. You know, maybe except for the flowing of the river."

"The Ginga de Saiko?"

"Same thing! Anyways, did you find anything?"

"Nope! I think we should leave. Immediately."

"What?" Martha gave the Doctor a face of shock. "You can't just leave that…that thing here! What if he destroys this planet?"

She was right. The Doctor couldn't let the planet of Alcavia become dust. It is the most beautiful planet in the galaxy! Well, except for Earth. "You're right," the Doctor responded.

"Of course I am. I'm Martha Jones!"

"Yeah, yeah. We need to stay here, see if anything else happens. Then, we'll catch the person in the act, stop them from doing it and then return home!"

"Sounds like a plan! How long do you think we'll be staying?"

"I don't know. 45-50 days?"

Martha's eyes grew wider than an orange. "You've got to be kidding?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Doctor! I need to see my family! I can't just ignore them for 4-5 months!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're my _family_!"

"So?"

She groaned. "The true point of the matter is that I can't stay here for 45-50 days! I have a life, you know!"

"I know. You're standing right in front of me! Healthy and living!"

Martha shook her head and threw her hands up in the air, not bothering to fight with the Doctor anymore. She sat back down in the chair and the Doctor sat beside her, on the floor. "We'll see if anything happens tomorrow," the Doctor commented. "If not, then I guess we'll go back."  
"Are you sure? I knew I was being pretty rough, but, if you really care about this planet, I guess we could stay for a while."

"You're a good woman, Martha Jones!" He leaped off the floor and gave her a big kiss on her left cheek. Her eyes grew big and she started giggling.

"I didn't know you would get so excited," she commented.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

The Doctor had a long and sleepless night because of two factors: one for Martha's snoring and two, him sleeping on the cold and uncomfortable TARDIS floor. When he woke up, his neck was stiff- probably by sleeping on the uncomforting TARDIS floor. He saw that his companion wasn't in the chair, but was roaming around his time ship. "What are you doing," he questioned, making sure Martha wasn't sleepwalking.

"I don't know. Just roaming around! Waiting for you to get up so we could do something!"

"If we're doing anything, we going to find the other creatures that are living here! We need to find them before…you know."

She nodded her head. "We should probably start looking."

"Yeah." The Doctor stood up from his 'bed' and then walked out of the TARDIS, Martha following behind.

Lieutenant Skree stands tall and straight, standing his heavy, blue Sontaran armor. He holds his laser rifle in his hand and stares at his associate. "Sir," Skree starts. "I believe we should continue our search for the Doctor."

"In a few moments, Skree," his associate responds. "We first need to find his ship of his, the TARDIS or something like that!"

"Sir, I highly suggest that we find and eliminate the Doctor and this very moment! If we don't, he could find us and figure out our plan."

"Skree, we will be fine. If the Doctor finds us, then we'll have to…exterminate him!" The associate then started laughing maniacally, Skree joining in with a softer tone.

The Doctor and Martha stands in the exact spot where he was almost killed last night, on the bank of the Ginga de Saiko River. The Doctor stares down at the hole, the hole that the beam left behind. "It's either a Dalek or a Sontaran," he commented. "The Cybermen rarely used laser beams. All they use is their electric hand after they chant _'DELETE'_." The Doctor tried to mimic the Cybermen, but didn't do very well.

"Are the Cybermen those silver men that attacked that flew out of Torchwood," Martha questioned.

"Yep! Let's just hope you didn't have a close encounter with them!"

"I got chased by one! It was the scariest thing in my whole entire life! Well, except for when my hospital got sent to the moon!"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. That's where he first met Martha. The TARDIS then started to rock back and forth, the control board then had sparks coming from it.

Someone was attacking them.

"Get to safety, Martha," the Doctor yelled over the destruction of his time ship.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

She nodded and ran to some room towards the back of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the TARDIS control board, thinking that it would stop the sparks. But it didn't. The control board caught on fire, making the Doctor fall on his bum. "This is bad," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Really, really bad."

Lieutenant Skree and his associate stand outside the TARDIS, using their weapons to try to destroy their arch nemesis' time ship. "Keep firing," the associate ordered. "We will kill the Doctor! Today…is the day….the Doctor….WILL FALL!"

"Yes, sir," Skree responded and continued to fire his laser rifle.

The Doctor started to crawl towards the TARDIS' doors. Smoke from the fire blocked his vision, making him cough. He finally reached the handle and pulled the door open.  
He grabbed a clump of grass, pulling himself out from his now destroyed time ship. He looked up at his attackers, only getting a tiny glimpse of one of the attackers.

It was a Sontaran.

He looked over at the other one, but didn't get enough time to recognize his face because the Sontaran hit the Doctor on the back of his head with his laser rifle. "Take him back to the base," the associate responded.

"Right away, sir," Skree responded and grabbed the Doctor by the hand, dragging him away.

"This," the associate started. "This…is the day…the Daleks will have revenge…on the Doctor! The Daleks will then worship me, the creator of the Daleks. This…is the day…for a victory….for DAVROS!"


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. The sight around him was blurry, but he could see that he was in some sort of dungeon or base. He looked to his right and saw that his hand was chained to a wall. "Where…where am I," he whispered to himself.

"The Doctor is awake, sir," Skree told his associate.

"Lieutenant Skree? The Sontarans left Alcavia a long time ago!"

"Shush it, you corrupt and unimportant Time Lord!"

"Calm down, Skree," his associate replied. "We don't want to be hostile towards the Doctor." The associate paused. "We just want to kill him!"

"I know that voice." The Doctor was analyzing the voice in his head and his eyes grew big. "It..it can't be! It's…it's…Davros!"

"Excellent, Doctor," Davros responded, chuckling.

"But..how?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you find me?"

"When you arrived yesterday, I knew it couldn't of been anyone else."

"Where's Martha?" The Doctor was hoping that she wasn't injured or killed during the attack on the TARDIS.

"Oh…we have her….secured."

"Where is she?" The Doctor started to move towards Davros, but he forgot that he was chained to the wall. "Why are you here, on Alcavia, Davros?"

"I knew that you would come here."

"Why are you here, on Alcavia?"

"Alcavia was home to our kind, once long ago. Then the Sontaran Battle Fleet came and…wiped us out. I want to destroy this planet for being the murdering place for our fellow Daleks! This planet shall….be….DESTROYED!"

"Davros, you can't!"

"I can and I will, Doctor! It's time that our fallen Dalek brother's have their revenge!"

"But this is a beautiful planet!"

"Beauty doesn't define right or wrong, Doctor."

"Don't do this, Davros! Please don't!"

"Davros," Skree interrupted. "Please don't destroy this planet!"

Davros turned and stared his associate in the eye. "I thought we were partners, Skree."

"In capturing the Doctor! Not destroying this planet!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find a new partner."

"What do you mean?"

Davros rose his hand fired his electric shock. Skree started to shake uncontrollably and finally fell to the ground. "You….you killed him," the Doctor yelled. "You killed your own partner!"

"He wasn't my partner. He was just….unintelligent. Now, time to deactivate the bombs that I placed in Alcavia's core." He grabbed a red button from his pocket and held it in the air, ready to detonate the bombs that would destroy Alcavia and would kill the Doctor, Davros and Martha.

"The detonation shall begin in 3...2.…1!" Davros was about to detonate the bomb, but the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the button.

The button sparked and blew up in Davros' hand. He yelped in pain, being shocked by the explosion of the button. "The detonation has failed," he yelled.

Martha then ran up behind Davros and hit him with a piece of wood. He yelped in pain and spun around to stare at her. "You'll pay for that, little girl," Davros said and started to move his hand, getting ready to shock her.

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at his chain and it came off. He leaped up and grabbed Davros, spinning him. "Run, Martha," the Doctor yelled. "Get back to the TARDIS!"

"But it was destroyed!"

He had forgotten. "It should've repaired itself by now! Just go!"

Martha nodded instinctively and ran out of the base.

The Doctor stared Davros in the eye. "Leave now, Davros."

"Or what, Doctor? What is the futile Time Lords going to do to me?"

"I'll go back in time and get rid of the Dalek race, meaning that you'll be nothing. Nothing at all, Davros."

"You wouldn't!"

"Leave now and I won't. But if you stay, I will."

Davros stared the Doctor in the eye. "Emergency temporal shift," he whispered and he vanished.

The Doctor took deep breaths, glad that the creator of the Daleks didn't destroy Alcavia.

He returned to the TARDIS to see that it looked good as new! He opened the door and saw Martha sitting in her usual chair. "Where's that one guy," she questioned, referring to Davros.

"He…escaped," the Doctor responded.

"Will he come back and destroy the planet when we leave?"

"No. If he does, I'll destroy the Daleks."

"Sounds like a deal. Where shall we go now?"

The Doctor looked up at his companion. "Wherever the TARDIS lands, I guess!" He smiled and walked towards the controls.


End file.
